Crossroads
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: Take a look at the many adventures of DC and Marvel heroes as they interact find love, and kick major bad guy butt.
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC comics

* * *

 **Rain**

The rain was falling hard in the city that never sleeps, as many citizens tried to stay indoors hoping to not get drenched; yet there were some who were not so lucky. Standing above them on one of the many tall buildings stood a figure covered in black. His white lenses _"looking"_ over the city for any danger.

Upon closer inspection, the man in black had a white spider design on his chest. The legs on the spider seemed to stretch over his sides and connecting to the design on his back. The man just stood unmoving – much like a statue – his white emotionless eyes just staring into the distance. The sound of an alarm pierced the silent rainy night and the man in black only then began to move; the hunt was on.

Three men in masks were running out of one of the many New York banks, guns ablaze as they did. Their hands clutched bags of money with the classic "$" sign. The big man holding nothing but his handgun was running back to their hideout with his friends before he suddenly felt very uneasy. He stopped and looked around trying to find the cause of his unease.

"Hey Bigz! Quit with the sightseeing! We need to get out of here!" said one of the robbers ahead of him.

Bigz shook his head before nodding and running after his crew but failed to notice the pair of white eyes staring back at him from out of the shadows; and if possible, they seemed… Hungry.

As the three robbers entered an alleyway, the man in black started to make his move. As the robbers stopped to take a breath, Bigz started to feel uneasy yet again, and this time it wasn't just him. The three stopped and stood completely still, trying to hear or see anything that would move.

"Do you guys–" One of them began, only to be pulled away into the darkness as he screamed his heart out.

"Donald!" the two remaining robbers cried. Bigz held his friend back, preventing him to run to help Donald. All they could hear were his screams of terror.

"What the – Oh god, what are you – Stop man that's my –"

 _Crack_

Silence filled the air as the two robbers stood frozen with shock and fear. They, however, did not expect a figure to come flying out at them as they jumped to the side, avoiding collision. They both stood up slowly and noticed the figure was not moving. They slowly walked over and saw it was there comrade; his face was as white as snow, his eyes wide but they could tell there was no one home. What made them both mad and scared was the man's leg and arm they didn't look normal-like someone…

"YOU SICK BASTERD!" the robber screamed, causing Bigz to jump. The man pulled his gun and stared to shoot wildly into the darkness. He only stopped when he ran out of bullets. The man was now taking heavy breaths trying to get his temper back in check but he showed a small smirk, "That… That oughta show you."

The man turned around but stood stock still as he felt cold breathing on the back of his neck. The man's eyes grew wide and his face drained of color. He didn't want to turn around, but curiosity got the best of him and he slowly turned to see emotionless white lenses before darkness took over his vision along with intense pain.

Bigz stared with intense fear at the now approaching man in black. Bigz knew who he was – hell all of New York knew who he was – but Bigz did not know why he was being so viscous. He stood up and started to walk backwards trying to keep the distance away from him and the man in black.

"Spider-Man?" he asked softly.

The man in black twitched slightly before charging at the big man taking him down with one punch, dislocating his jaw. Spider-Man looked down at the big man and decided it was not enough. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground as blood dripped from the robber's mouth and onto his shirt. The black spider pulled his hand back and curled it into a fist, and if you looked close enough, you could almost see a sadistic grin on the mask where the lips should be.

However, before he could throw the punch he felt a small but strong hand hold his arm back. He spun his head around and came to see a blonde haired girl with a white blouse and blue skirt. A little cape was blowing behind her, and on her chest was the symbol "S". Her baby blue eyes glared into the lifeless white lenses of the black spider. "That's enough." She said sternly.

Spider-Man stared at her for a moment before looking back over at the big man. Kara increased her grip on his arm. "I'm not asking again. Put him down."

Spider-Man turned his head to face her. Kara kept her grip firm, but relaxed when she saw him let go of the man. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Spider-Man's fist connecting to her jaw sending her flying backwards.

Kara slowly stood up wiping her mouth feeling a slight sting. Wait. He had hurt her. HER! SUPERGIRL! She got to her feet and saw him approaching her slowly his white lenses almost shining.

"Spidey?" She asked, but got no response. "Spider-Man it's me Supergirl, what's wrong?" she asked again, but the black spider just continued to approach her. "Peter!?" she screamed causing the black suit Spider-Man to twitch and charge.

Supergirl flew back avoiding the fist that was aimed for her head. "Peter, what are you doing!?" she screamed but still got no response. Instead he lifted his fist up and fired a black web line from the top of his fist at the girl of steel. She was to slow to react as Spider-Man pulled back hard. Supergirl screamed as she was pulled down and landed right into a left hook from the black spider.

She flew back and collided with the back of the building going right through causing clouds of smoke and debris to fly everywhere. Spider-Man stared at the scene for a moment before turning around to leave but halted when he felt his spider-sense go off. He spun around to see a blue and white streak fly out of the smoke and collide with him sending him flying out of the alleyway and into a passing car.

Spider-Man slowly got to one knee as he looked up and saw the girl was fine although her clothes were a little torn. The wall crawlers hand curled slightly making the hood of the car he was holding onto curl with him. The sickening sound of metal bending terrified all who was witnessing.

"You have to stop –"she was interrupted when Spider-Man threw the car he was holding at her with one hand. Kara's eyes widened when she heard screaming from inside the car. She opened her arms wide and caught the small convertible with a grunt and lowered it down to the ground "Are you alright?" she asked as she opened the door.

A mother and her two sons who were wearing soccer uniforms, all nodded slowly. They had some cuts and bruises but nothing serious. ' _Thank God'_ Supergirl thought. Then one of the kids looked up and his eyes grew wide with fear. "Behind you!" he shouted causing Kara to turn and block a blow from the black spider.

She winced slightly from the force of the hit but retaliated with a fist of her own sending the spider flying back and flew after him. "Spider-Man this has to stop!" she shouted.

Spider-Man ignored her as he pulled out a light post from the concrete and swung it at her like a bat. She avoided the swings as best she could. "I don't want to do this, Spidey!" she shouted but the wall crawler continued to swing at her. "Fine... Have it your way" She said sadly.

She ducked underneath a swing and charged at the spider grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the ground. Kara was having nice little flashbacks when she and him did this before causing her face to grow slightly hot but then she remembered why she was on top of him this time. She had to stop him, not have fun with him. "Peter you have to stop this, you're going to hurt someone" She urged quietly.

Spider-Man still said nothing as he tried to get out of her grip. Kara's eyes narrowed as she activated her x-ray vision to see inside the suit, and what she saw shocked her. "Oh God." she whispered. She saw a man possibly in his late teens with his eyes closed, but what scared her more was the bags underneath them and the paleness of his skin allowed her to see his veins. "Peter?" she asked in a whisper.

Her focused was brought back when she felt something stirring under her. She quickly got off him and moved back. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that she nearly avoided a black spike sticking out of Spider-Man's stomach. She landed a few feet away from him and watched in horror as he slowly got back to his feet.

She reached for her communicator in her ear. "This is Supergirl! Can anyone here me?!" she asked desperately. All she heard was static as she watched Spider-Man crack its neck before slowly approach her.

Kara began walking back, trying to keep the distance between Spid – No – this thing and herself. "Supergirl, this is Batman, what's wrong?" the gruff, urgent voice of the Dark Knight spoke.

"Batman it's – It's Peter – He's... Oh God, his suit! It's –" Kara could not find the right words to say at the moment as she stared into the white lenses of what was once one of her most beloved friends.

"Calm down, Kara!" Batman told her sternly. "I have been trying to find him for a few days now; Liston to me... Peter is being controlled by a symbiote." He stated.

"What is it doing to him?" she asked as she continued to move back.

"It's using his energy as a food source." he explained.

"And when it runs out?"

"Death." He stated.

"D – Death?!" she screamed.

"Kara, listen to me... Do not hold back! Fight it with everything you got. If you hesitate, it will kill you." He said seriously. "I'm on my way!" he said before disconnecting.

Kara's back connected with the wall as she felt hot tears spring from her blue eyes. She did not want to hurt him... Let alone possibly kill him, but…

As Spider-Man approached he was met with the most powerful left hook he had ever felt. The wall crawler flew back and crashed through another building. He felt intense pain all over his body but tried to ignore it. He felt his spider-sense go ballistic as a fast moving blue and white blur came flying at him.

A sadistic smirk could be seen on the mask as Spider-Man stood his ground. He saw Supergirl's fist and he moved to the right to easily avoid it. He grabbed her arm and started to spin her around before tossing her high into the air; he then fired two web lines out and caught her.

Kara was still trying to get the world to stop spinning when Spider-Man pulled the web lines down, forcing Supergirl to fall to the earth with force. As she slowly got up she felt another strong tug and she was then thrown into a parked car, and then she was pulled into a building, then into the air only to be smashed down into the ground again.

Kara slowly got to her feet, her legs were shaking as she took deep breaths in an attempt to steady herself. She glared at Spider-Man with venom as she charged at him. "You let him go!" she shouted. She threw a fist and Spider-Man easily avoided it. She continued to try and hit him, but he kept dodging her blows.

She was growing angry, her eyes started to glow a faint red and Spider-Man felt his spider-sense go nuts. But before he could react, Supergirl fired her heat vision, effectively hitting Spider-Man in the shoulder. She heard the creature scream, an animalistic, otherworldly squealing and it made her smile.

Her smile soon disappeared when she felt something slip around her neck and over her mouth and nose and start to squeeze. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that Spider-Man's arm had become some kind of whip and he was choking her. She tried to pull it off but she could not get a good grip on it and she fell to her knees as he walked over to her slowly.

She could barely breathe as she looked up at him one more time; seeing the white lenses seemingly glow with excitement. She watched as the black spider raised its fist and watched it morph into something that looked more like a claw.

She summons up her last bit of strength and tries to pull the tendril from her face but it wouldn't budge. Spider-Man raised his arm high and Kara watched with wide, frightened blue eyes but he suddenly stopped.

Spider-Man was trying to pull the trigger and end her life but something was resisting. A grunt could be heard as the masked hero staggered back his arm and hand returning to normal. Kara watched him while she heaved and huffed as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

Spider-Man threw his hands on his head as he fell to his knees, short, hoarse breathes coming from him. "P–Peter?" she asked.

Spider-Man stiffed and turned his head to look at her. "K –Kara?" he asked his voice weak and strained.

Kara's eyes grew wide as she got to her feet and started to approach him. "Peter are you-"

"Stay away!" he shouted as he got to his feet and fired a web line out and swung away.

The rain had stared to pour but the girl of tomorrow didn't care. Kara watched him swing away and shook her head, determination shining in her eyes and flew after him. He would not fight this alone.

Peter briefly wondered where he was going as thoughts and questions buzzed through his head. "What was I doing?" he whispered in desperation.  
 _Trying to win_. The creature responded, its awful voice filling Peter's mind.  
"I could have killed her!"  
 _She deserved it_.  
Peter stopped as he found an old church on the far end of town.

He ended up sticking to the wall of the church to think. The rain hitting the black costume while both relaxing it was also represented the thoughts of the man behind the mask. He knew he needed to get this thing off. Reed was right; this thing is making him something he's not. He swiftly moved into the church, knowing that if this would kill him, then well…he hopes he'll be in _his_ hands.

Peter started to pull at the suit trying desperately to tear it off. The suit was resisting; it did not want to leave for it needed a host. Peter stumbled with his footing and bumped into the church bell causing it to ring. The symbiote let out a painful scream as Peter's mind was starting to clear.

He pulled and tugged at every part of the suit from his body as the ringing of the bell continued; sending sweet music to his ears and excruciating pain to the symbiote. The creature continued to fight but Peter would not give up and soon he was kneeling, wearing nothing, for he was finally free of the suit.

Peter faltered as he tried to stand but instead found himself falling off the side of the platform into the lower part of the church. He closed his eyes expected to hit the cold hard ground. Instead he was caught by something soft and warm. He felt soft arms wrap around his waist slowing his fall. He opened his eyes slightly and could see the blonde hair and blue eyes of an angel before he blacked out.

When Peter woke up he was lying in a bed with white blankets over his body. He could barely move but he needed to know where he was. He tried to sit up but felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. He looked up to see the Dark Knight himself, glaring. "Don't move. Your body still needs to heal." He ordered.

Peter let out a groan as Batman helped him get into a more comfortable position. "Where am I?" Peter asked, his voice sounding gruff, like an old man, as opposed to his ordinary youthful tone.

Batman handed the teen a plastic cup filled with water and Peter grabbed it and chugged it down. "You're in the Watchtower medical bay" The Dark Knight answered.

Peter nodded slowly, then lowered his head, too ashamed to face the Dark Knight. "How bad did I blow it?" he asked softly.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask before speaking. "You were being controlled by a symbiote and it was eating away at you. I'm surprised you're not dead." He replied.

"Well, whoopee... I impressed the Bat" Peter joked dryly.

Batman had to hold back a grin as he scowled at the boy. "Now's not the time for jokes. What do you remember while under its control?" he asked.

Peter placed the plastic cup down and closed his eyes concentrating on remembering. "To be honest; not very much. I remember getting the suit, I remember battling Shocker and Dr. Cold, and…" he paused, his eyes widening. "Supergirl!" he shouted. "Kara! Is she –?"

Batman nodded his head. "She's fine."

Peter then relaxed, his eyes growing somber. "Did I… Kill anyone?" he asked, surprising the Dark Knight.

Batman shook his head. "Not that we know of. There have been some close calls but no deaths."

Peter nodded slowly. "I'll take full responsibility." He stated.

"What?" Batman asked, surprised.

Peter looked back up at the Dark Knight his eyes fixed in determination. "I said I'll take full responsibility on what I have done." He said.

The Dark Knight stared at the kid who just days ago, was being controlled by an alien monster bent on eating him alive, and he was still taking full responsibility for his actions like an adult. Batman grinned as he placed his gloved hand on the boys shoulder. "Just rest for now, and we can talk about what you can do later." he told Peter as he stood.

Peter nodded before turning his head away. "She must hate me. I tried to kill her, and God only knows what else I did when that thing took over me." He said.

Batman's grin grew into a knowing smile. "We'll see" he said before leaving the room.

Peter stared at the door with a confused expression before he heard another door open over to the side of the room. He watched with wide eyes as Kara walked into the room in casual clothing, holding a wet cloth in her hand. When she looked up and their eyes met, time seemed to slow as they both stared at each other but she then broke free and dashed over to him and embraced Peter in a bone cracking hug.

"You're awake!" she said, and then leaned away. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" she asked the questions so quickly, it made Peter's head spin.

He shook his head with a smile. "I should be asking you that" he said. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Kara blinked at him and let out a sigh. "If by hurt you mean try to kill me then yeah, you did hurt me." She said, sounding somber.

Peter looked away in shame. "Kara I'm…If you hate me I understand, but just know that I'm-" his words left his mouth when Kara planted her lips softly on his.

When she pulled away, her brow creased with determination. "You listen to me Peter Parker; you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I–I tried to kill you." He said, close to a whisper.

"It wasn't you. It was the suit that was making you do it." She said.

"But it was still me. It was my body, my power. I couldn't stop myself." He said.

Peter felt a hand under his chin lifting it up so he could look right at the amazing blue eyes he had fallen for. She gave him a sympathetic smile and shook her head. "You have to stop thinking like that." She said. "You fought it since the beginning, that's why you didn't kill anyone, even though it wanted to." She said. "You fought it to the end and you won." She smiled down at him.

Peter smiled back and nodded at her. "I guess I did, huh?" he asked softly.

She nodded as she gently pushed him back onto his pillows. "Yeah, you gave me a run for my money. I had no idea you were that strong, stud." She said sounding a bit sultry at the end.

Peters face grew hot. "Uh…well…umm."

Kara started to giggle as she laid next to him in the hospital bed.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her, his face growing even hotter. "Uh... Not to sound rude, Kara, but don't you have your own bed?" he asked.

Kara smiled as she snuggled close to him and rest her head on his chest. "Yeah, but I can't sleep without my favorite pillow" she said innocently.

Peter chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Well, you ain't getting any complaints from me."

Kara frowned slightly as she listened to his heartbeat. "Peter…?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" he answered, his eyes nearly shut from content.

"I don't hate you." she said. "I could never hate you. You mean too much to me for me to hate you." She said snuggling even closer to him. "I got scared when I saw you... You looked like you were already dead. It was so scary... I never want to lose you."

Peter rubbed her back gently. "You aren't. I survived a beating from you, so that pretty much gets me as close to invincible as I can get." He joked bringing a smile to her face.

"I love you." She said softly, closing her eyes.

Peter stared at her for a moment before he felt a smile appear on his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly. His eyes closes, joining her in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: So for all of those that are wondering. I'm not dead. I've just been going through some things that have just stopped my writing. Sad to say that may continue for some time, but there is some hope. This series is going to be going on for a while to help me get back into my groove so I'm going to try my damnedest to make this a weakly thing.

On to the story itself. I've always been a fan of this paring, and well, for all those that think the fight was bogus, it kind of was. Yet it was to show how far Spider-Man could go in the black suit. Even going as far as attacking Kara, which won't get him very far.

Hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot and hope to see you all next week.

 _Read, Review if you Like, and Enjoy_.


	2. Bad Day for Light

**Bad Day for Light**

Raven let out a groan as she slowly got to her feet. The young sorceress was slowly starting to get her bearings as she used the side of the wall to steady herself. She was dizzy but that might have been from the blinding light that had hit her not that long ago. She shook her head and opened her eyes slowly to see a blurry image of a dark alley way.

The young teen let out another groan as she felt her headache get even worse, instantly placing a hand over her temple to try and calm it. She was trying to remember why she was here. The last thing she remembered was meditating in Titans Tower, ignoring Beast Boy and Cyborgs game, and avoiding Starfire's request to go shopping.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her vision started to clear and her eyes grew wide instantly with horror. Around her was her friends knocked out on the cold ground. She grew some uneasy breaths as she was starting to feel slightly lightheaded as she tried to keep her emotions in check, all the while asking herself, ' _What happened?'_

She grew stiff and held her breath as she heard laughter not that far ahead of her. She quickly moved her head to see who their attacker was and she felt her eyes shift into a glare at the familiar black and white costumed villain she knew and hated to her very core, Doctor Light.

Instantly Raven began to remember what happened. The Titans were called to stop a robbery at one of the many banks in the city. They had arrived on the scene but they found nothing out of the ordinary. That was until the lights of the bank all went out and they were blasted by a giant beam of light that had rendered her and apparently her friends unconscious.

The dark sorceress narrowed her eyes into an angry glare that would have even scared Slade, but the self-proclaimed master of light only smirked not showing any trace of the original fear he had for the young girl. Raven was surprised at this. All the other times the Titans had to face him he would usually cower in fear as soon as he saw her, but why is he smirking as if not affected.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." He said in a much darker tone then he usually held. Raven started to lift off the ground as she continued her glare trying to see if he would break. But the man held his stance the only thing changing is his smirk growing darker.

"What do you want?" she asked in her monotone voice with a trace of anger.

The doctor's eyes seemed to glow for a moment before he pointed at the sorceress and said, "You."

"What?" Raven asked not really sure she heard him right.

"I said," he took a few steps forward and gave the dark sorceress an almost hungry look. "I want you."

Raven froze, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the mad man. No mad man would have been generous, this insane-so going to be dead-man fit so much better. She hovered a bit higher and the doctor took another step towered her. She narrowed her eyes once again into a much more heated glare and let out a growl.

The doctor only shook his head not showing any intimidation. "How cute, the dark bird has talons." He commented before raising his hand up into the air. Raven not expecting the bright flash of light was caught off guard and was then blasted in the gut sending her flying and slamming hard agents the wall of the ally.

She let out a groan as she started to move her hand to her head but they were stopped by a firm hand and where placed above her head. Ravens eyes' shot open as she stared at the black eyes of the doctor who was way too close for comfort.

Raven glared at the man and felt her powers start to manifest as darkness started to slip out of her, but to her surprise the man only increased his grip on her wrist and she let out a yelp of pain. The man's grip was like a vice. She glared at the man dead in the eye and it was then that she started to realize what was going on.

Raven, along with having an unnatural power over the magic arts; darkness, certain spells, she was also an empath, who could feel emotions of others, and right now she was feeling this man's and it was now starting to frighten her. However two of them scared her most, those two where a violent rage and a dark lust, to say Raven was now a tad nervous was a bit of an understatement.

Doctor Light seemed to have noticed and gave her a sick smile. He placed a cold hand on her cheek and he felt the girl tense upon his touch. "Don't worry girl." He gave her an almost psychotic smile. "This won't hurt…much."

For the first time since she felt her father trying to take over, she felt true fear as her violet eyes now showed intense terror and worry. She tried to struggle agents him tried to push him off with her powers but her emotions where in a panic and she feared she might just blow up the whole city block.

The doctor only grinned and slowly leaned down intended to make this as slow and painful to the girl as possible. Raven saw this and her eyes grew wide before she closed them tight and for the first time in so long let out a scream.

The ally grew silent as the doctor smiled to himself knowing he had done what she had done to him so many times, but he was going to do so much more to her. However before he could start he heard a sound in the distance. He froze for a moment his eyes now narrowing as the sound continued to get louder.

Raven opened her eyes slowly as she also heard it. As it grew louder the girl could tell it was an engine, one for a motorcycle. The sound grew louder and louder and soon she could hear it right behind the doctor.

Light stiffened as he slowly turned around a scowl on his face as he glared at whoever decided to play hero and stop his fun. He kept a firm grip on the sorceress wrists to make sure she would not try anything. Who he saw however was not what he expected.

The first thing Raven noticed was the person's mode of transportation. She had guessed right as it was indeed a motorcycle with a classic American flag design. However the man himself was slightly different. He wore a black leather jacket that you would see typical bikers wear along with black leather pants with matching boots. The girl also caught something shimmering on his shoulder that went around his torso, was that chains?

Doctor Light let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at the man. "Who dares try and interfere!?" he shouted.

Silence was his only answer as the man stayed where he was. Raven grew even wearier however as she felt a sudden emotion that was not the Doctors. It was raw and powerful so much so that it caused the sorceress to shake. The emotion was pure wrath.

Suddenly the man moved getting off the bike and standing before the villain the shadows still hiding his face from view. The doctor taking it as a challenge lifted his arm and began to power to fire a light beam at the man.

It was then that things took a thing for the scary. The doctor fired his blast and Raven watched horrified as it impacted the man sending him flying and landing with a thud on his back. The doctor let a dark smirk appear on his face but it was soon replaced with one of surprise when the man slowly started to get up.

Doctor Light snarled as he raised his arm again and charged to fire but froze when he witness the man move his hand to the chains wrapped around his shoulder.

It was then that the man began to speak.

"You want to know who I am?" He asked the doctor in a dark cold tone that even made Raven shiver. "I'm known as many things, The Devils Bounty Hunter, The Spirit of Vengeance, but you…" he grabbed his chains and cracked them like a whip. "I'm your judgment." in a flash of intense heat the sorceress and the doctor both took shocked fearful gasps at the image they see before them.

The leather jacket he wore now seemed darker then before with the spikes that once went unseen became sharper and longer. His boots the same with the spikes on the front. However that was not what scared the two, no what scared them was that what they gazed upon was that of a skull. A skull that was set aflame. Standing before them was no longer a man.

Doctor Light took a hesitant step back forgetting the girl he had captive and held both his hands out ready to fire at the demon. Raven could only stare with wide eyes as fear griped her like nothing before.

The flaming skull cracked its chains causing them to become incased with the same fire. He then pointed a bony finger at the Doctor and in a raspy voice spoke one word.

" **Guilty."**

The doctor fired light beams at the daemon in front of him but to his horror. The demon swung his chain in front of him blocking the blasts. And before the doctor knew what was happening the chain had found its way around his neck.

In a surprising show of strength the flaming skull pulled the doctor up into the air and then into the hard ground on the other side causing Raven to wince at the sickening crack that echoed along the ally way.

The demon did not stop however as it slowly approached the down doctor and picked him up by his collar lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. Doctor Light stared into the eye holes of the demon with fear as sweat began to pour from his face.

" **Look into my eyes!"** the demon snarled.

Raven watched with fear as she saw the Doctor freeze up and then start to let out a blood curdling scream. Raven did nothing but watch fearful as the demon seemed to toss the man haphazardly to the side. Raven looked at the doctor and saw to her horror that his eyes where closed but his face was now showing intense horror, like he was having a horrible dream.

The sorceress felt her whole body freeze as she heard heavy footsteps coming towered her. She slowly turned her head to see the flaming skull stare at her. It lifted its skeleton hand to her face. She tensed and closed her eyes expecting the worse but felt only her hair being moved behind her ear. She opened her eyes slowly to gaze upon the demon whose flames have seemed to die down slightly.

" **Innocent."**

With that said the demon turned its back to the shocked sorceress and returned to his bike. She was too far lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the bike itself had changed as well. The flaming skull revved the engine before taking off leaving behind a trail of flames as it speed off faster than any bike should ever have been able to go.

Raven was still shell shocked. ' _Innocent?_ _What did he mean?'_ The way the demon said that one word made the sorceress feel as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders but at the same time left her even more confused than before. _'The Spirit of Vengeance? Could he be…?'_

A groan from nearby cut off her train of thought as she looked over to see her friends start to stir and slowly get up.

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked holding his head in pain.

"My sensors are still on the frits, all I'm seeing is white." Cyborg replied.

Robin slowly nodded as he managed to stand thanks to the help of Starfire. "We were attacked." He said slowly.

"But by whom friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Doctor Light."

The four Titans spun around to see Raven on her knees her hood blocking their vision of her face but they followed the way her head was pointing and found a down Doctor Light whose face continued to twist in agony and fear.

"Whoa, Nice job Rae" Beast Boy said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, nocked the guy out again, probably fainted just from the sight of you huh?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

Robin was about to comment when he noticed something was off. He saw the way she was sitting how she looked so tense as well as the fact that she was not facing anyone. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder but to his surprise she flinched away.

Robin narrowed his eyes a bit. He looked back at Doctor Light. "Guys take Light into custody. We'll be with you shortly." He said without looking back at them. The teens looked at their leader strangely before slowly nodding and doing what they were told.

When they were gone he looked over at his friend again and sat down next to her. Yet he said nothing.

"He didn't do anything to me." She said softly.

"Didn't say he did." He said back.

She pulled her legs close and wrapped her arms around her knees. "He wasn't scared."

Robin nodded slowly telling her to go on.

"He had a look in his eyes, his emotions. Robin he was going…he was going too…" she didn't finish.

The boy wonder felt his fist clench in anger. He would have to make sure the doctor paid for what he had almost done. He would make sure of it. No one messes with his family.

He removed his cape and placed it over the shivering girl. She grew tense for a moment before letting out a calming sigh. "Let's get you back to the Tower for some rest." He suggested softly.

The sorceress looked at her friend and allowed Robin to see a small smile on her face. "Good idea."

Robin smiled warmly at her as he helped her stand. They began to walk only for Raven to pause and glance at the now scorched road. Robin observed her before looking at the road as well. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight. "You know what caused that?" he asked.

Raven stayed silent for a few seconds before slowly shaking her head. "I have no idea." She said honestly.

Robin narrowed his eyes even more at that statement. She sounded scared but also honest. What the hell happened here? He vowed to find out. As the two Titans returned to the tower none of them noticed the figure watching them from the shadows a small smile on his face.

He started up his bike as he placed a helmet on his head. "Another job done, thanks to the Ghost Rider." He said softly as he drove off into the night to hunt down even more evil for the spirit can take its vengeance.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so before anyone says Doctor Light was out of character, he kind of is. Well kind of. You see in the comics Doctor Light is in fact a rapist. Besides that I just wanted to do a darker Light and mixing in Ghost Rider into the Titan world makes sense to me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

Got a suggestion for a one shot? Let me know in the review page or you can send me a message and we can write it out together!

 _Read, Review if you like, and Enjoy!_


	3. Riddles, Birds and Spiders

**Riddles, Birds and Spiders**

Robin was trying to figure out how he got into this mess. He dodges a blow to the head and counters with one of his own knocking the man out cold. He twisted his head to the side stopping another attempt and kicked the striker back having him fall into a few others causing them to fall.

The boy wonder looked around him and found he was surrounded. He cracked his neck and grabbed his signature bow-staff spinning it around like a pro. The criminals charged, their mistake.

The former partner of the Bat swung his staff blocking blows while also dishing out heavy hits as well. Soon all the men were on the floor unconscious. The boy wonder swung his staff once more before letting it revert back into a little pole and placing it back in his belt.

It was then however when he heard clapping next to him. He looked over to see a figure clothed in red and blue spandex, black webs going along his body making a spider web design and on his chest rested an emblem of a black spider. The boy wonder narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the white spider eyes that stared blankly back.

"That was awesome!" The masked man spoke sounding young maybe Robins own age. "I mean I've seen my fair share of martial arts movies, but you make it all your own." He praised. "Though...We have to do something with that hair." He said taking a thinking stance.

The boy wonder let out a soft growl as he spun around and began to walk deeper into the hideout. Promptly ignoring the yell of "Wait up" from the man dressed as a spider.

Spider-Man. A name that bothered the boy wonder not only for his place in the world, but also because of his age. He had no idea who was behind the mask and that alone removed any kind of trust the boy might place. He also had no idea what side he was truly on. Reports state that Spider-Man was a menace to society but other reports and heroes themselves have stated that he was a true hero. Robin had no idea who to believe.

He was even more shocked to find out why he and the web slinger where now side by side in what was thought of as an abandoned warehouse. He had gotten word from his former mentor that the Riddler had been sighted it Jump City. The boy wonder had sprung into action faster than ever but was shocked to find out that the Dark Knight had sent help in the shape of the red and blue vigilante from New York.

Apparently there was a problem involving the Joker in Gotham so Batman could not come, so he had sent Spider-Man to help. Robin stayed silent during the briefing keeping his surprise under control and decided that this was as best a time than ever to observe how the Spider acts.

And to be honest he was very disappointed. The kid acted rashly, jumping in without much of a plan. He cracked jokes that where as bad as Beast Boys and while his fighting style was fast and strong it was lacking, for even a novice at martial arts could take him down easily. The boy wonder saw this teen as nothing more than a joke, a joke that would just not leave him alone. Robin glanced over to his right as he watched Spider-Man walk beside him his arms behind his head in a relaxed manor. The teen hero rolled his eyes and forced himself to look forward once again.

He could feel the Spider's eyes on him but he ignored it. He needed to focus on what the Riddler was planning. However it would seem that Spider-Man had better ideas.

"So this Riddler guy, what's his story? I mean he didn't wake up one day and decided to start asking random questions to everyone he meets right?" he asked only to receive silence. "Strong silent type I see." He mumbled to himself.

Robin felt his eye twitch as he kept hearing the teen speak. He was about to spin around and shut him up when he was blinded by a bright light. He squinted to try and see what was going on but all he could see was the blinding light.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up." An arrogant voice spoke up. Robin tensed as he knew that voice anywhere. He instantly dug into his belt and pulled out one of his birdarangs and took aim only to freeze when he saw who else was with the man.

The lights dimmed to show a skinny man wherein a green business suit with a tie that had a question mark on it. He was leaning on a question mark cane and his green hat covered his brown hair. His eyes where hidden behind green glasses that seemed to reflect the light perfectly and his mouth was shaped in a smug smirk as if he knew all the answers.

However that's not why Robin froze. Around the man dressed in green all in separate cages was his team. His fellow Titans all locked up in cages that seemed to represent their weakness. Robin felt his fist shake as he glared at his former enemy with hatred.

The Riddler only smirked at the boy wonder. "What's the matter boy blunder, can't pull the trigger?" he asked smugly.

Robin was about to when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He turned his angered stare to the red masked teen next to him who only shook his head. Robin narrowed his eyes into a darker glare and yanked his arm out of his grip.

"Well. The Bat sends a Spider and a Bird to take me on." The Riddler mocks as he starts to laugh. "How foolish. Dose he not think of me as any more than a minor annoyance? I guess I'll have to show him then." He stated with conviction.

"Dude, you want to be caught?" Spider-Man asked slightly confused.

The Riddler turned his gaze to the teen and winkled his nose in discuss. "Why should I tell a fool like you anything, let alone what I do and why I do it?" he asked venomously.

Spider-Man only shrugged. "Hey I'm not the one leaving clues behind so that a _detective_ can find me and take me to jail. So please go on and do what you do, see how far you go." The web slinger mocked.

Robin looked at the web head surprised about the facts that he had gathered from the Riddler. He never told him anything. He shook his head as he heard the man in green scoff and glare at the arachnid.

"And what about you Spider. From what I heard you are an idiotic moron who swings over New York who forever thinks that you are there to cause problems. You are alone wall crawler, no family, no friends, nothing!"

Robin glared at the man in green. Sure he may not have liked Spider-Man but no one deserved to hear that. He turned his attention back to the teen and found his eyes widened when he saw the teen was still relaxed. Hell he even yarned as if tired. "That all you got? I've heard worse from the Bugle." He joked.

Robin just stared at the teen with wide eyes. Why did he sound so nonchalant about what Riddler said? Was it true? Robin found himself frowning. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and returned his glare to the Riddler. "Give up Nigma!" he shouted.

The man in green only smirked at the boy wonder. "Of course on only one condition." He states.

Robin narrowed his eyes not liking where this was going.

"I promises to give up and let your little pals go free if you can answer my riddle-"

"You're on!" Robin shouted.

The man in green's smirk grew darker as he gazed down at the two heroes. "I wasn't finished yet."

Robin felt his cheeks go red with slight embarrassment but kept his glare strong.

"Now as I was saying." The Riddler began again. "I'll let your friends go and I'll come along quietly only if you solve my riddle, and give me one that I cannot solve" he said with a smirk.

Robin's blood ran cold. He was smart, smarter than most heroes but even he had trouble with the Riddler's riddles. Not only did he need to solve one of his but also present one to him that he could not answer. The odds where defiantly stacked agents the young hero.

The boy wonder thought about this. He had no other options at this point. He looked back up at the man in green and nodded.

The man in green smirked as he spun his cane around before slamming it down. "And ah one more thing. You fail to answer my question or if by some chance you get that far I answer your question. Your friends go bye-bye" he smirked.

Robin clenched his hand into a fist as he glared at the man.

"All right then. On with the riddle." He cleared his thought.

"Riddle me this, Boy Blunder, and Spider-Pain. Which president wears the largest hat?"

Robin stood there thinking for a moment. He felt a smile appear on his face. ' _To easy. Abe Lincoln of course!'_

The boy wonder opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"The one with the biggest head."

Robin spun around to glare at the red and blue vigilante with rage. "Idiot!" he shouted.

Spider-Man jumped from the loud noise and looked at the boy wonder. "What?" he asked confused.

"You…you…"Robin was seething. He had the correct answer and this fool had just cost him his friends because of his incompetence.

"You are correct." A voice broke Robin's thoughts as he spun around to face the Riddler.

"What?" he asked not sure if he heard right.

"I said he was correct." He stated obviously as confused as the boy wonder was and maybe even more ticked off.

Robin blinked slowly before looking back at Spider-Man who had his hand rubbing the back of his head as if embarrassed.

"Well it does not matter. The real test begins now. Give me a question I can't answer and I will let them go, if not then I go free, and you get to watch your little team burn." He said darkly.

Robin glared at the man. He was right though, the easy part was over. It was time to for the one that would guarantee if he can nab him and save his friends or lose both the Riddler and his team. He felt his hands curl with determination. He would not let that happen.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked over at Spider-Man who was leaning over to whisper into his ear. "I might have one." He spoke softly.

Robin raised an eyebrow before looking over at the Riddler and then back at the Spider. His eyes narrowed. He didn't trust this guy to ask the question that could save his friends. He had made one of his bad jokes that had somehow got them to this point. He would not make that mistake again.

Spider-Man must have sensed what he was thinking because he began to speak. "Look I don't like this anymore then you do. I have a question in mind that could give this guy a real migraine. Trust me when I say I will not let anything happen to your friends. You have my word." He said.

Robin was taken aback. This teen who up to this point had been cracking jokes all night long, who had thrown caution to the wind and had taken actions into his own hand to frustrate the boy wonder had just spoke like someone he had looked up to for most of his life. Like an adult trying to tell a child that is stuck in a tree that it's okay to jump, that they will catch them.

Robin stared at the Spider for a moment before nodding slowly.

Spider-Man gave him a thumbs up before turning back to the Riddler. "Okay question mark. I got a riddle for ya." Spider-Man announced.

The Riddler let out a loud laugh that seemed to wake up the rest of the Titans. "Oh this is going to be good." He said wiping a tear away. "Go ahead insect. Make my day."

Spider-Man took a deep breath as he stood up straight. "I'll let that insect quip side for now" he murmured. "Okay here we go."

"There is a man standing over a dead body in a coffin, and another man walks in and asks, who's in the coffin. The first man replies, brothers and sisters, I have none, but this man's father is my fathers son. Who's in the coffin?"

The Riddler opened his mouth already thinking of an answer but paused. The boy wonder along with his now awake team all stared at the man dressed in green with wide eyes. Spider-Man shifted his stance lightly. "Well?" he asked.

The Riddler frowned and crossed his arms. "There is no answer!" he shouted.

Robin watched as Spider-Man let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry green been, but there is. And that concludes another edition of Twenty Questions with Spidy, please try again never."

The Riddler took a step back. "You're lying. Then what's the answer?!" he shouted.

Spider-Man stood still for a moment before looking up at the man in green and spoke in a soft and somber tone. "His son."

As fast as the boy wonder had ever seen, the Riddler took off running but before he could throw one of his birarangs a single web was shot and connected with the retreating from of the Riddler pulling him back.

Spider-Man walked up to the man and looked down at him with a triumphant smile hidden behind his mask. "You lose." He said.

The Riddler only glared at him as Spider-Man started to web him up.

Robin had rushed off to free his friends. When they were free Starfire tackled the boy wonder into a crushing hug.

"Thank goodness. The evil man in green was very not nice. Always asking questions that no one knew the answers too." She said with a quiver in her voice.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. Raven floated over and just stared at the red and blue vigilante as he approached them.

Cyborg and Starfire tensed and Beast Boy looked like he was seeing the greatest thing in the world. Robin held his hand out to calm his team down. He looked back over at the web slinger.

"Well mister question mark is all wrapped up for the feds." He said in a light tone that made Starfire and Cyborg smile.

"So if you don't need anything else. I'll get out of your hair." He said as he turned around and began to walk away only to stop when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

Robin held him in place. He had a lot of things on his mind at this point the main one being how much of a jerk he had been. He had treated this kid as just a fool dressed up like a spider being a hero for the thrill. But he was so blind that he did not see deeper than that. He saw something else within this boy. "I heard that riddle before." He said softly.

Spider-Man blinked behind his mask as he turned around to face the teen hero. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I want to apologize for how I acted. You didn't deserve what the Riddler said, nor for what I thought of you. I didn't look deeper, to look beyond what was on the outside. I treated you poorly, I thought you were a kid in a mask just doing this for the thrills, now I know better. You're someone who has suffered as well." He said so soft that only Spider-Man could hear him.

Spider-Man stared at the teen hero with wide eyes for a moment before scratching the back of his head. "Heh. You don't say. Well apology accepted. You would be surprised how many people don't like me, heck I think even Captain America has problems with me." He joked lightly.

Robin frowned slightly but soon it turned into a smile as he extended his hand out to shake. "I want to say thank you for your help, and for saving my friends." He said.

Spider-Man stared at the hand for a moment before slowly taking it in his own and shaking it. "Not a problem. Just glad I could help."

Robin smiled and nodded "You want to head back to the tower? Give you the grand tour?" he asked.

Spider-Man thought about it for a moment before nodding once. "Sure. Got nothing else to do. My aunt thinks I'm on a field trip. So I don't have to be back till the end of the weekend." He said.

Robin nodded noticing he said ant instead of mom. Might be something to ask latter. He turned around but paused when he saw his friends staring at him with looks of disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"Dude your just letting him into our tower? Without a full background check? Willingly!?" Cyborg asked.

Robin let out a smile as he rolled his eyes. "We can trust him. He's earned that much." He said.

Starfire let out a squeal and tackled the spider themed hero in one of her famous hugs. "Most glorious new friend Man of Spiders!" she said in glee. Robin couldn't help but chuckle but he did wince when he heard some cracks.

"Need…air!" Spider-Man said trying to breath.

Starfire understood and quickly let him go. Spider-Man started taking large gasps of air. "Remind me to never forget your birthday." He said.

Cyborg laughed as he slapped the hero on the back almost causing him to fall face first to the floor. "That would be wise man. Friendly tip, never make her mad."

Spider-Man looked at him then at her and he gulped. "Redheads, why is it always redheads." He said mostly to himself.

Beast Boy had seemed to come out of his trance. "Oh. My. God. DUDE! YOU'RE SPIDER-MAN!" he shouted.

The others looked at him as if he was nuts. Spider-Man just tilted his head to the side. "You don't say. And here I thought I was "Web-Man" or "Spider-Guy", or my personal favorite. "AH IT'S HIM!" ah love that one." He said. Causing everyone to laugh even Raven let out a chuckle.

Beast Boy looked down at the ground sheepishly. Spider-Man chuckled some more shaking his head. "Just messing with you. Glad to know I'm not hatted everywhere I go." He said.

Raven looked at him with surprise but kept it hidden.

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Come on teem, let's drop off The Riddler and give our new friend a tour of Titans Tower." He said.

The others agreed and as they began to leave Starfire and Raven picking up the silent Riddler Cyborg and Beast Boy standing side by side with Spider-Man chatting, Robin couldn't help but smile. He had been wrong about him. He was no fool rushing in for the thrill. He was someone who used it to cover up. Cover up guilt. He had heard that riddle before. When Bruce Wayne had used it to show he understood what the boy wonder felt when he lost his world. Robin had found someone else who shared that pain. He had found another just like him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Not going lie, I think that was my best one yet. I have always liked the Riddler and It was fun writing him as a villain for this little one-shot. This is going to be the birth of a Robin Spider-Man friendship thing that will continue in later stories, but I think I did well in starting it off. Sorry if the riddles where bad, the first one is from the 60's Batman show. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and see you all next week. Same Bat Time, Same Bat Place…well maybe not time, but same Bat place.

 _Read, Review if you Like, and Enjoy._


End file.
